Not drunk enough yet
by Chaos Silk
Summary: A follow up piece to I love you when I'm drunk. A conversation in the bar a few months later. SephReno


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what my own mind spawns.

Notes: Randomly inspired by one of my best friend's icons... it just made me think of Reno and Sephiroth. This is the second in a series... though it was actually written first, but I'm lazy and very busy.

Warnings: Yaoi, Drunkeness and randomness. Sephiroth/Reno. You have been warned

-----

The redhead sighed loudly, looking at his drink as though it would tell him the answer to all of life's problem. It remained silent, leaving him with no option but to drink it so he did. Eyeing the empty glass he set it back down on the bar before looking for the barkeep only to be met with a pair of catlike green eyes and an evil smirk a couple inches from his face.

"What the hell?!" Reno screeched, pushing away from the bar and nearly falling off his chair in his hurry to get away. Sephiroth snickered from where he was crouched on the bar(1), his evil smirk growing wider as the Turk stared at him with wide green eyes.

"You tryin'ta give me a heart attack or somethin'?" Reno demanded, pawing at his chest. His heart felt as though it was trying to jump out of his chest. Sephiroth cocked his head, regarding him like a cat would a mouse.

"Or something." He purred, leaning forward to capture the redhead's lips. Reno let out an indignant squawk as he descended and tried to push him away, but the stronger male grabbed his wrist as their lips connected. After a few seconds of stunned contact (Reno couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Sephiroth was kissing him) he turned his head away, sputtering and wiping at his mouth.

Sephiroth allowed him to pull away, watching him hungrily. His eyes glinting in the low light of the bar. All of the five inhabitants of the bar were watching them from the corner of their eyes, their emotions running from somewhere between being scared to death by the silver haired man to being amused at the redhead's antics to being disturbed out of their minds by the pair.

"I'm not drunk enough for you to molest me." Reno complained loudly and angrily, breaking the silence that had descended on the bar (Vincent had assassinated the jukebox on a previous visit). Sephiroth snorted and glared at the barkeep who paled.

"You heard him, he's not drunk enough." Sephiroth said with a displeased frown, he himself was drunker than a chocobo overdosed on gyshal greens(2). The man swallowed nervously as Sephiroth picked up the Turk's mug and waved it at him. He approached them slowly as one would a wild animal, eyes darting from one to another as he moved to resupply them with alcohol.

It was routine, though never once did he ever stop fearing for his life, they always came on Mondays to get drunk. Then when they were drunk enough to molest each other they'd leave together leaving no doubt in anyone's mind on what they planned to do.

As soon as he was no longer needed he darted back out of the way, it was best not to be in the psycho's line of fire because if the redhead was still sober after that...

Reno downed the glass in one gulp, a pleased smile appearing on his face as the liquid burned his throat. Seems like the good ol'keep wanted them out of there as fast as possible he noted because the liquor was rather strong.

"Are you drunk enough now?" Sephiroth purred, rubbing their cheeks together. Reno set the mug down, almost missing the bar and nodded. Sephiroth grinned, dragging his wrist and leading him out of the bar, much to the relief of the other occupants.

Reno waved cheerily as he was dragged out of the bar, a goofy grin on his face as the door slammed shut behind them. As soon as the door was shut Sephiroth swooped Reno up into his arms and ran to his apartment which was thankfully nearby (neither of them condoned drunk driving, murder maybe but not drunk driving).

----

The End

----

1 If you've seen/read Naruto think the infamous kissing scene at the beginning of the series.

2 In FF12 it mentions that gyshal greens have an intoxicating effect on chocobos in the description... No really it does.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed the first one...

BloodyChaos: "Whoo another one down, and one step closer to smut."

Zach: "I have the strangest urge to hide until you're off this kick."

BloodyChaos: "Anyways if you liked it please review."


End file.
